


Adoring Fans

by waterypulse



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ??? I fucking guess, Also this is extremely vulgar. Like it's rated M but there is 1(one) orgasm and a lot of filthy talk, Embarrassment, I have no fucking idea how to tag this, M/M, Sibling Incest, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterypulse/pseuds/waterypulse
Summary: Leon gets roped into reading thirst tweets made about him on that notorious social media website with a character limit of 280.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop, Perhaps hints of raileo, vaguely - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	Adoring Fans

Leon smiles and waves at the camera. The collar of his tight dress shirt is already askew, as he keeps attempting and failing to straighten it. His hair is gathered into a ponytail and his cheeks are warm with color. A microphone rests in his lap. 

"For this edition of celebrity thirst tweets, I have a very special guest!" The host of the show gestures at Leon and the audience screams their applause. Leon waves, flashing a big smile at the camera.

Hop smiles back, laying on his stomach as he watches in bed. Is it weird for him to watch this? No, he's just supporting Lee.

"It's....It's a pleasure to be here," Leon answers. His eyes lower to the announcer's shoes as he shifts in his seat.

“So, Leon, I've been trying to get you on my show for ages, but you always turned me down! What changed this time?” She shifts forward in her seat, and Leon fidgets. 

“...Well, I lost a bet,” he says with a little laugh. The audience laughs back, and Leon seems to relax a bit with the familiarity of the crowd. “My only advice for people at home is that if Raihan makes one of those bets with you about doing something if he gets a certain amount of retweets on a post, _don't agree to it_.” Even the announcer laughs this time, and Leon smiles good naturedly as the studio is filled with laughter. Hop can't help but chuckle too.

“I’m curious, Leon, how many retweets did he set as the goal?” Leon shakes his head, reaching up to pull down the brim of a hat that isn't there. He settles for covering his eyes with that hand.

“ _Too many_.”

“Rotom, find Raihan’s post and put it on the big screen please!” Leon groans but uncovers his eyes, turning to look at the image on the projector wall behind them. He groans and covers his face with two hands this time after looking at it for a few seconds. 

_Raihan 🎉LEONS ON CELEB THIRST TWEETS🎉 @DragonKing241_

_If this gets 3 MILLION RCs, Leon is gonna go on #celebblthirsttweets! Come on, you KNOW you want the champion to read all about how you fuck and suck his fat tits! Here's a pic as incentive:_

And attached to the post is an image of a clearly inebriated Leon and Raihan grinning up at Raihan’s Rotom phone. Both of them are holding the bottom hems of their shirts between their teeth to show off their impressive chests.

_🔁7.9 M ❤️12.4 M_

The audience goes wild, whistles and cheers and chants of both their names, and Leon shrinks in further on himself. Hop presses his thighs together absently. He’s seen the picture before, of course, but it always hits his hormone addled brain like a truck. “I have more advice for everyone watching. Don’t get drunk with Raihan either,” he mumbles. The interviewer rolls her chair over to him and pats him on the back, and he straightens and removes his hands. He’s biting at his bottom lip, cheeks even more flushed now.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry! You guys look _great_ , don’t be embarrassed! Or do, it’s cute.” 

“Now, it’s time for the fun part. We’ve got all the tweets here for you to read, so you just go through them at your own pace.” She hands him a tablet and when Leon opens it, the image on the big screen behind them changes to a tweet.

_Rori❤LEON EMBARRASSMENT KINK TONIGHT❤️ @sad1st1cmorori_

_If Leon ever goes out in just those short shorts without those silly little leggings on im going to bust the fattest fucking nut_

_🔁203 ❤️838_

“Hey! They are not silly, they're form fitting!” Leon complains. He narrows his eyes at the screen, reading past the insult of part of his beloved outfit. “Leon...embarrassment...kink...? You people are out of control,” he says with a small laugh. “Alrighty, alright. If Leon ever goes out in just those short shorts....without those silly little leggings on, I’m.....going.....to...bust the....fattest...” He pauses, biting his lip. “G-going....to...bust...the fattest fucking nut!” Like ripping a bandaid off, he finishes it in one burst. 

The audience hoots and cheers, and Leon’s left hand goes to cup his cheek as he forces a smile. He probably wants to cover more of his face with it, but at least he’s trying to be a good sport. He bites his lip and scrolls to the next post, which is arguably worse. 

_Leon,, ur bobbies @feraleon_

_I bet the only thing bigger than leons winning streak is his cock_

_🔁4k ❤️6.4k_

“......My....my bobbies?” Leon asks blankly, causing the interviewer to burst into a flurry of giggles. Hop has to bury his face in his pillow to muffle his own laughter. “I can’t believe you people,” he groans. “I bet......the only thing bigger than Leon’s winning streak....is...his....cock.” This time, it’s clear he has to force the vulgar words out slowly. The audience claps and whistles encouragement, and Leon gives a smile that’s a bit more of a wince before scrolling down to the next relentlessly thirsty individual. 

_Leon my dms and legs are open @champsuckr_

_god I wish I was getting my entire pussy destroyed by Leon in Wyndon Stadium in front of the entire world_

_🔁502 ❤️2.6k_

Leon reaches up for his hat again, but upon remembering that it isn’t there he settles for shoving his face into his hands. His ears are glowing now, but it doesn’t take him long to compose himself and lower his hands. “Ahaha....you’re a..big fan, aren’t you?” He slaps his hands with his cheeks lightly, steeling his face. “G-god I...wish I was getting my entire.......p-p-p.....pu....I can’t do it!” Leon groans and his hands cover his heated cheeks. “ _How_ do people just tweet this kind of stuff about me!” 

“I wish I was getting my entire pussy destroyed by Leon in Wyndon stadium.” Raihan enters from the left, waving up at the audience as he walks across the stage and plops down next to Leon on the couch. The audience _screams_ , and he throws a peace sign as he sticks his tongue out in a grin. With this done, he turns to Leon, who seems petrified by shock. “See, was that so hard?”

“Of course it's not hard for you, you've been here _six times_.” Leon narrows his eyes at Raihan, but he just shrugs with a smile. “Anyways, why are you here?”

“I’m here for _moral support_ ,” Raihan says with a flash of his fangs, and Leon rolls his eyes. “So, come on, just say it. Sayyy it,” he insists with a grin, poking Leon in the chest. Leon laughs despite himself and slaps his hand away. “Say it, say you want Leon to destroy your entire pussy in front of the entire worl—”

“Hey, hey! Stop, I’ll do it! God I wish I was.....g-getting my entire p-pussy destroyed by Leon in Wyndon Stadium in f-front of the entire world.” Raihan cheers loudly, clapping him on the back as he buries his face into his hands yet again.

“Good boy, good boy!” Raihan moves his other hand to the top of Leon’s head and pets him hard, ruffling up his neatly styled ponytail. “Let’s see what you gotta read next, mate,” and he leans over Leon to scroll down on the tablet.

What kind of poor, horny tortured individual is going to have their darkest thoughts about Galar’s champion put on blast next?

_Lee’s sweaty thighs @hoppingatthechamp_

_I wish I could call Leon pet names as I fucked him :( I just wanna feel his butt squeezing down on me when I call him the champ at taking my cock :((_

_🔁 2.3k ❤️ 5.7k_

Hop falls off the bed onto his side. He lays there for a moment, shocked, and then quickly crawls across the floor to sit right in front of the television. When did that tweet get so popular?

“Oh m-man, another big fan huh?” Leon tries to laugh. He reaches for his bottle of water and downs half of it in a moment, then sits up straight. Raihan is blinking down at the tablet, his smile gone. His mouth falls open and he practically rips his phone out of his pocket, tapping at it quickly.

Hop’s phone vibrates. He flips it over tentatively, finding both 20+ new notifications for that ill-advised tweet (that he muted _months ago_ ) and a single text from Raihan, in all caps, that reads only “HOP.” 

Hop sets his phone down, because Leon is talking now.

“I-I wish I could....call Leon pet names as I-I fucked him...I just...” He pauses, takes in a deep breath. “Just w-wanna feel his butt squeezing down on me when I call him the champ at taking my c-cock.” The breath he lets out is more of a wheeze, and he buries his face in his hands as the audience applauds. The interviewer claps, and even Raihan looks up from his phone and barks out a laugh.

“That was....a lot,” Raihan says, and Leon nods. “Where’d you, uh, how’d you come across one like that?”

“Oh, their tweet just popped up as the second result when I typed in Leon and cock!” _Damn those algorithms,_ Hop thinks as he slips a hand between his legs and grinds his half hard cock against it. “But I found their account itself was very... _interesting_ , so the rest of the tweets are all from them!”

“O-Oh, is that so?” Raihan smiles, Hop freezes, and Leon collapses. “Let’s get to it then, champ!” 

_Lee’s sweaty thighs @hoppingatthechamp_

_Lee your tits are sosoo fucking giant bro are u part miltank??_

_🔁 1.4k ❤️ 3.1k_

No no _no_ . Hop doesn’t even _remember_ posting that. 

Raihan snorts out a laugh, even as he pulls his phone back out. Leon crosses his arms over his chest protectively. 

“They’re not _giant_ , they’re averagely sized,” he protests.

Hop’s phone beeps again with another message from Raihan that’s just “HOP!!!!!!!!” in all capital letters. Next, there’s a twitter notification that _Raihan 🎉LEONS ON CELEB THIRST TWEETS🎉_ retweeted the inadvisable post involving miltanks. What a _hypocrite_.

He ignores it and sets the phone back down, because Leon is beginning his struggle again. “L...Lee your t...t..tits are so f....f...fucking giant......bro are u part miltank!” His face drops back into his hands again, and he just trembles while Raihan says comforting things and pats him on the back. 

“Good job, good job! Now, there's only five left!” Hop sweats at the announcement. _Five_? No way. He unlocks his phone and completely ignores all of the new notifications, going into the settings and setting the privacy level to followers only. The next post that Leon is supposed to scroll to shows only the text “Protected Account, content not available” and he, Raihan and Hop all exhale in relief. 

The interviewer seems a bit disappointed with the sudden stop, but then goes back to her smile. “Well, I guess that's all that we have for tonight! I hope you enjoyed this edition of celebrity thirst tweets with Leon, our very own champion! He took it like a true champ, give him a round of applause!” Raihan joins in the clapping of the audience, and Leon smiles and stands. 

As he bends to set the tablet down on the desk, a tent at the front of his pants makes itself apparent with his shifting. Raihan laughs even harder, yanking his hoodie over his head and shoving it in front of Leon before he even notices. He sends a big grin at the audience, but his eyes are threatening enough to make even Hop shudder at home.

Or maybe it’s because the sight of his big brother’s erection was enough to finally set him off and now his underwear is messy and sticky.

“Okay we're done here! Good job, Leon! Bye!” 

“Raihan, what are you—” Leon is reluctant to be pushed along, so Raihan leans forward and slings him over his shoulder. He shrieks with laughter as he struggles, kicking his legs and pounding on Raihan’s back without any real power put into it. “ _Put me down_ , you're gonna drop—!” Raihan bites into his bottom lip hard at the same moment Leon lets out a low moan. His face, somehow, grows even more flushed and his body goes still. 

“Y...yeah, thanks for having me on the show.....” is all he mumbles as Raihan quickly makes his way off of the stage. There’s silence onscreen and then the screen changes to a looping image of a Yamper chasing its own tail. Underneath it is a line of text apologizing for technical difficulties. With the show over, Hop rewinds back to make sure he'd recorded it all—of course he did, he’s Leon’s biggest fan—and then picks up his phone again. Even now, he’s getting a _ton_ of follow requests from all sorts of accounts run by individuals that also want to bang his older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> A large thank you is owed to the galaxy-brained [Uwucy](https://twitter.com/gl1ttersauce) and [Ana](https://twitter.com/ANATH3MAS) for letting me go wild with their idea of Leon reading thirst tweets about themselves!
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope it was enjoyable! Apologies for mistakes or strange paragraph cuts, editing is not my strong suit.


End file.
